


positive mistake

by novocaine_sea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Taichi is 18, dont come for me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Omi crosses the room, hoping to grab his camera and go. He almost makes it, he really does. The camera is in hand and Omi is almost out the door when he hears a sleepy, “Omi-kun?”Taichi is in heat, and Omi isn't supposed to be in their room with him, but he'd forgotten his camera.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	positive mistake

It’s a quiet evening when Omi pushes the door open to his and Taichi’s room. He’s aware that this room is off limits for now, but he’d forgotten something in relation to work, and he’d waited until he  _ knew _ Taichi was asleep to go get it. There were no noises from within, and when Omi opened the door he heard nothing but the gentle, even breathing of a boy asleep. He tiptoes in as quietly as he can; being 190 centimeters usually means that his footsteps are quite heavy on a good day, and being an alpha on top of that doesn’t help when you’re trying not to rouse an omega in heat.

Omi crosses the room, hoping to grab his camera and go. He almost makes it, he really does. The camera is in hand and Omi is almost out the door when he hears a sleepy, “Omi-kun?” 

Omi takes a deep breath, his back to the room and his hand on the doorknob. He could ignore it, but Omi’s never really been good at ignoring people, and it would be rude anyways. So he turns around, “Hey! Taichi...” He falters just a little when he sees the state Taichi is in, rubbing his eye, the sheets haphazardly thrown across his body. His cheeks are flushed and he’s... naked. Which is to be expected, and Omi looks away.

“Will you stay?” Taichi asks. The room grows a little hotter as Taichi starts to shed the sheets from himself, wanting to make Omi stay.   
“No, no, I can’t.” Omi rushes forward while trying to keep Taichi modest, standing at the bottom of the stairs as Taichi peeks down at him. “You know I can’t.”

“But... I want you to,” Taichi says, eyes growing wide with desperation and pleading. His eyes shine even in the darkness of the room. The alpha in Omi yearns to climb up the stairs and devour Taichi whole, help him through the rest of his heat, but he’d given his word to the director and the rest of their troupemates that he would stay away from his room while Taichi was in heat. He’s done it for the past three years and he hasn’t had any problems. Until now, at least. But then again, he never thought he’d find Taichi so attractive and alluring, not like this. 

“Taichi,” Omi scolds and he shakes his head, “It’s not a good idea.”

Taichi groans and he lays down on the bed, shoving the sheets off of him, “Omi-kun, I’m so warm...”

Omi has to turn away again as the smell of slick overwhelms his senses. Now that Taichi is completely awake, his omegan sense creep up on him and what he really needs is-

“Knot,” Taichi blurts out and he covers his face with his hands. Omi takes a deep breath. A knot, Taichi needs a knot. He hears the bed moving and creaking and Omi dares to look over, even though he shouldn’t. Taichi is staring right at him, gaze cutting deep into his soul, speaking directly to the alpha within Omi. The alpha in him screams to take care of his omega, to give him a knot, to help him feel good and to satisfy the omega in front of him.

“Taichi...” Omi comes closer, starting his ascent up the stairs to Taichi’s bed. It’s inevitable, really, “You’re not thinking straight, you wouldn’t want this off your heat-” He tries, but small fingers wrap around his wrist, scorching hot, burning with need. Taichi stares at him with more clarity in his eyes than Omi has ever seen.

“Omi-kun,” Taichi states clearly, grip tightening on his wrist momentarily before sliding off, “I want this. Please. I want  _ you _ .” Omi swallows; that’s the most clear and concise consent he’s going to get, especially because Taichi’s pupils swallow the crystal blue of his irises and then he’s pleading again, ass wagging in the air as if he really had a tail. 

Omi gets himself on the bed completely and Taichi pulls him in. His shirt is ripped off and there’s lips at his, inexperienced and desperate, tongue licking at the seam, needing anything. Omi groans, grips Taichi by the hips and pushes him down, letting him know who’s in charge.

“Please, alpha, need you!” He whines, hips rolling and writhing on the bed, “Need to be filled, please-”

“I’ll fill you,” Omi promises and he sheds the rest of his clothes so they’re both nude now. He wrestles Taichi back onto his front again, Taichi already panting and drooling against the pillow, having gone too long without something in his hole now that he’s getting desperate.

“A-Alpha,” Taichi sniffs and Omi lowers his tongue to Taichi’s dripping hole, immediately met with the sweetest ambrosia of his slick. Omi just has to dive in for more, tongue licking around the rim, coaxing more slick from Taichi, who mewls and whines into the pillow. He wants Taichi to stay quiet so their neighbors don’t hear, but everybody around has vacated for the time being while Taichi is on his heat. There’s nobody around to hear how hard Omi is going to fuck him.

Omi presses his tongue inside of him and Taichi goes wild, moans growing louder and nails digging into the sheets, practically ripping them from all the tugging. Omi swallows all the slick he can manage, head spinning a little, dizzy from the intoxicating taste. Taichi’s body pulls taut after a moment and his sopping hole clenches around Omi’s tongue, signalling his orgasm, even more slick pooling out seconds later, the sheets stained with a mess of cum and slick. Omi has never been with an omega in heat before, but if it’s always like this, maybe he should make it a habit of interrupting Taichi’s slumber.

“Better?” Omi asks as he lifts up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, the wetness cooling his hot skin.

Taichi’s butt wiggles and there’s a look of content on his face. It’s gone in a flash. “Need more! Omi-kun, please,” He begs, looking at Omi in desperation.

Omi reaches down to stroke himself and he lifts up onto his knees. “Okay Taichi, I’ve got you.” There’s a part of him that knows that maybe they shouldn’t be doing this. He’s lived with Taichi for how many years now? He and Taichi have a great relationship, he doesn’t want to ruin it by helping take care of him on his heat.

But the look on Taichi’s face, the pheromones that he releases as his hole drools in anticipation, and Omi’s own alpha drag him in. Omi presses the head of his cock to Taichi’s hole and he sinks in with ease, almost as if Taichi has done this before. There are toys here, heat aids if you will, but Omi doesn’t know if he’s ever had the real thing.

Possessiveness rears its ugly head and Omi growls from deep within his chest, forcing him to bottom out quicker than he normally would have. Taichi looks at him over his shoulder with wide eyes, but there’s no fear, only lust.

“Yes! Alpha, take me,” Taichi pants and Omi doesn’t have to be told twice, gripping onto Taichi’s hips and starting up a brutal pace. The room is quickly filled with the sounds of skin slapping together, accentuated by the wetness that the slick provides. It’s such an easy slide that Omi’s cock pops out of Taichi more than once, but he just lifts Taichi’s hips higher and keeps going.

“Such a good omega,” Omi praises him, squeezing one cheek, the other hand on Taichi’s hip to keep him in place. Taichi’s mewls and cries crescendo and they bounce off the walls in an echo as Omi fucks him, hips rocketing. There’s nothing like sinking into the warm, wet heat of an omega over and over again.

“G-Good... for you! For you, alpha!” Taichi claws at the sheets again, shivering under him, hips moving back onto Omi’s cock trying to suck more of him in. The base of Omi’s cock starts to swell, almost embarrassingly fast, but he’s too far-gone to care. He’ll just blame it on Taichi’s heat.

“Going to fill you up... breed you...” Omi growls and Taichi nods, mumbling something incoherent into the pillow, into the drool that’s spilling in rivers from the corner of his lips. 

“A-Alpha, Omi, knot!” Taichi manages to say, spasming around Omi’s cock, his own cock spurting cum and more slick dripping from around the thick shaft inside of him.

Omi groans and he lets out an animalistic roar as his knot catches on Taichi’s rim, locking them together and filling Taichi up past his limit, his own cum oozing in a mix of Taichi’s slick. 

“Fuck... such a good boy,” Omi praises and Taichi shivers again, getting off on the simple praise before he goes limp beneath him.

Omi lowers himself to the mattress, still tied together with Taichi and wraps his arms around him from behind. They’re going to have to talk about this, especially since the people of the dorms are going to smell Taichi on him and vice versa, but for now he’s going to take care of his omega the best way he knows how. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself, but if you enjoyed it too, well then I'm glad <3


End file.
